ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Uncle Stallion
Stallion is the Uncle of Cassie Benny in Cassie 12: Original Series. He has the body of Original Ben 10,000 with a cowboy hat and hair that seemingly is starting to become gray at the sides. He wears a maroon white checkered buttoned up shirt and blue jeans. He does have blue eyes. Loxx made the full view picture of Uncle Stallion. :3 Information As shown in the episode he first appeared in, Stallion has been single for a very long time and has been looking for the woman of his dreams. The lady in the first episode has been confirmed to have been turned down by Stallion after being told she isn't a Artist or what she claimed to be. Cassie 12: Original Series In the episode A startling Revelation, Stallions past in The Plumbers has been revealed to be slightly humerous at times and dark during rough missions oftenly invovling his arch enemie Sir Zuth (Who he refers to sometimes as The Knight Named Alien) and Tailiz. He is the first Benny member to demostrate power of a Absorbenite using hands and his mouth. Stallion's other nickname 'Stalinatoz' came from a rockband inside his parents garage during his teenage years.His Mother Rannida taught him how to shoot and His Father Joe let him watch reruns of Cowboy moves/shows as a child. A few people who recall the rockband and cowboy fan years call him a modern day 'Cowboy rockband Plumber', when given a chance. He also has a nickname from his mother being 'Stallony' which she consisitingly stays on untill he is at least forty something. In Turtle Quanduct?, It is revealed he had a terrofying and adorable robotic pet recovered from a smuggling ring. After sometime of being left in the plumber base he was ensured to get rid of the said animal but he made it part of the impounded rusty truck with a truck bed at the back. It is able to become several things. Cassie 12: Omniverse Uncle Stallion was never a plumber as confirmed in Cassiewolf!. He ends up stealing a Samit-truck since his truck was destroyed off-screan in the same episode. He has been revealed to been a actor instead in Sweet Beams! in a movie where he decided not to do that kind of work ever again. He still is confirmed to be single. in Read it or weep it, Uncle Stallion does a car chase with Santanio[ following him close behind and goes through ridiclous routes to lose the Astrodactyle. In that same episode he is shown to be fine for extreme speed and capable of training an alien pet to speak. In Outta control Ghost Crab!., Santanio reveals to Anna that Cassie's mom Kyla, was never married to her father and was married to a woman indicating she had a preference to woman instead of men. He also explains Kyla died during Childbirth, and that Cassie is the only child Kyla had, so he adds "I won't let her die under unusual circumstances" before he takes Cassie to the Hosptial. In that episode, he is still single. Appearances Cassie 12: Original Series Every Episode until Season 3. Category:Males Category:Plumbers